


by your side: post 2x14

by prettypilots



Series: malec in 2b [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus is hurting, Malec, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypilots/pseuds/prettypilots
Summary: this is highkey a lead to the heartbreaking scenes we're gonna get in 2x15 (if the scene is over a minute, honestly)





	by your side: post 2x14

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after season 2, episode 14

Alec could easily tell something was wrong with Jace from the first moment he arrived back from the Seelie Court. Jace would eventually tell him but he had to do that in his own time, so after Alec had asked, he left the issue alone. With everything that had happened with Luke, Alec had completely neglected the cabinet meeting but they hadn't made much progress anyway. Alec sighed and stood up straight, he was tired and people could tell. Adjusting his jacket, Alec walked out of the room to go and find Magnus, who he hadn't seen since he'd left the meeting. Alec strolled along the never empty hallways until finding Magnus, still in the meeting room and alone. Before saying anything, Alec took a second and studied his boyfriend. Magnus had his back to Alec, a hand leaning against the table. His back was arched and Alec noticed that he was digging his nails into the palm of his hand, but not in an angry way, more like anxious.

Alec paced towards Magnus and lay a gentle hand on his back, "Hey"

Magnus jumped slightly under Alec's touch but recomposed himself before looking up, "Hey, is everything okay? I heard what happened with Luke"

Alec frowned a little, noticing Magnus was holding something back, "Yeah, everything's fine. Are you alright?"

Magnus raised his eyebrows in response, "I'm fine, what made you think I wasn't"

"You just seem a little jumpy"

"Tired" Magnus smiled, weakly, placing a hand on Alec's arm, "Home?"

Alec smiled back, he wanted Magnus to feel comfortable and safe so he decided to ask about it again tomorrow, "Sounds great"


End file.
